


Little Klaus

by NineTailedPhoenix



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Babies, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parenthood, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTailedPhoenix/pseuds/NineTailedPhoenix
Summary: When Klaus and Jesper welcomed their first child  they will experience joy and loss as they raised their little one into this world.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Comments: 9
Kudos: 283





	Little Klaus

It was late at night in house in the woods were Klaus and his mate Jesper live. Screams can be heard for miles and miles around. "God it hurts!" Jesper yelled in agony. He was giving birth to his and Klaus's first child.The mailman was holding Alva's hand squeezing it harder and harder with every contraction. While causing his friend to be in pain as well. It was a miracle that he didn't break it yet."It feels like my insides are bursting out!" Beads of sweat were pouring down his face like a waterfall. 

While Jesper is giving birth Klaus was outside going back and forth. It was tradition for the alphas to wait outside while their omega's were in labour. He and Jesper were lucky that Márgu's mother was a midwife and she was there when Jesper gotten into labour earlier today. With each scream made the woodsman more and more scared out of his wit.

Then thoughts keeps going through his head. 'What if Jesper wouldn't make it? What if the baby wouldn't make it? What if they both wouldn't make it?' Suddenly he felt a pat on his shoulder which cause him to lose train of thought. He looked down and saw Morgens besides him. "How it's going big guy?" He asks. Klaus winces with every passing scream."What if something goes wrong?" He questioned.

"Well Jesper is a tough cookie he'll be fine. He ain't the boy you know before." Mogens looked at the woodsman with confidence smile. But, Klaus was still bit of distressed. Mogens then tried to cheer him up again. "Listen I know that I teased kid a lot. And I mean a lot. But, if he can survive the cold weather, the crazy people here and not to mention delivering thousands of presents with you.He and not to mention your kid can survive this." Klaus can't help but to smile. Knowing he was right. "Thanks Mogens." He thank the ferryman. "No problem big guy."

After what it feels like forever a loud squealing cry can be heard outside the house. The door opened revealing Alva walking with a bright smile on her face. "Would you like to see your mate and son?" She asks. Klaus looked at her with shock in his eyes."A son? I have a son?" He whispered. Klaus walked inside where the Sami people were congratulated him for the birth of his son. He says his thanks and started to walking up the stairs.

He reached the top he gently opened the bedroom they shared where he saw Jesper holding their offspring in his arms. He looked at both of them with awe. The mailman looked like he been through hell. With his messy hair and his bloodshot eye. But, to Klaus he was the most beautiful person in the world.

He walked closer to his mate and sat on the bedside right next to him and the baby. Klaus can't help but to cry when he saw his son in his lover's arms. He finally had a family. He wanted it so long for so many years. Jesper uncover the top of the blanket revealing the baby's face.The baby has blonde hair like Jesper and has Klaus's chubby cheeks and nose. "Oh, my gosh he's perfect." The alpha whispered. He caressed the baby's cheek causing the little one to open his eyes.

It was light blue with a hint of green. It was the most beautifulest eyes he ever seen. "Nikolai." Jesper said softly. "Huh?" Klaus questioned. "I want to name our son Nikolai. After his father." He told him. Klaus gave his mate an soft smile. "I love it my little dove." He placed an kiss on top of Jesper head.The mailman then look away from his young and looked up at his lover. "Would you like to hold him?" He asks.

Klaus looked at the baby with hesitation. Fearing he would crush him in his arms. "Well I don't know. I'm afraid I might hurt the little one." He said nervously. "Psst nonsense you do great. You were gentle with me and I'm skinnier than a twig." Jesper laughed. But, Klaus still wasn't sure. After a few moments of going back and forth the woodsman finally had enough courage to hold his little one. 

He gently picked up the baby from Jespers arms. He looked at the baby with such love he never felt before. He never thought he loves someone so much besides his mate. "Hello little Nicky." The woodsmans started to choke up. "I'm your dad." Tears started flowing down his face once more. He never been so happy in his life. He gave his son kisses all over his little face. As the couple where loving on their baby they heard the door opened.

They then heard an small voice coming from the doorway. "Jesper?" Asks a very worry voice. It was Márgu. The little girl was worried about her friend when he was screaming in pain and wanted to see if his okay. The couple gave the child a welcoming smile. "Come in little one.We want you to meet someone." Márgu walked closer to Klaus and looked up at the bundle in front of her. "Meet Nikolai." The older man announced. The little Sami girl looked at the baby curiously. She never saw a baby up close before. She reached out and touched the baby's hand. 

Causing the baby to instinctively grabbed her finger underneath her gloves. "Looks like someone likes you." Jesper chuckled. Márgu beam with awe. Jesper placed his head against his mates shoulders. Watching the two children interact with each other. "You know I'm been thinking." Klaus said in a hopeful voice."I think when little Nikolai gets older we should try for an girl." That made Jesper stiffen up. "I think about it." He told him in nervous voice. Not knowing if he wants to go through it again.


End file.
